percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Icy Dictator: Chapter 9
Hope POV ' '(Authors Note: Mature Content) I carried Stephanie into the Class 7 dorm and carefully placed her on the bed, i took a roll of bandages from my pouch and rapped them around her injurys. When i was done i watched her as she slept, it was a real close call, if i had been just a second late Josh would have killed her....why would Josh do that? He was always careful with life but in that fight it was like he wanted to kill her... Suddenly these thoughts died when Stephanie opened her eyes. I held her hand "You ok?" I smiled at her, she sat up and looked at her bandages "What happened?" "You lost, it was a close call too, if i had been just a second late Josh would have killed you on the spot" Stephanie stared at me "Josh...tried to kill me..." I nodded "I had the same reaction, i guess we got him all wrong...but i swear if he tries this again on you...or anyone i will be there to stop him" Stephanie tightened her grip on my hand "How did you save me anyway?" I looked up at her "I slipped threw a crack in the arena and stepped in, Platina told me about it" Stephanie looked at me puzzled "Platina gave you information for free?" I was silent for a while but then i said "No...she took something from me as payment" Stephanie was silent as a statue and twice as still "What did she take?" she asked finally. I gripped my leg, feeling the metal touch of it. I then ripped off a part of my jeans and showed her my metal leg, she gasped in horror and tears came to her eyes "T-that b*tch....she...she took your whole leg" I nodded "Dallas made me a metal one" She took my other hand, tears rushing out of her eyes "DON'T TAKE SUCH RISKS FOR ME!" She screamed at me "YOUR FUTURE IS WHATS IMPORTANT, DON'T MAKE SUCH FATAL DEALS JUST TO SAVE ME!!!" She buried her head in my shirt. I felt her tears cold, wet sensation run up my spine, I stroked Stephanie's head "Sssh its ok...it's just a small price to pay for seeing you here alive" suddenly Stephanie sat upright and slapped me hard in the face. I stared at her in bewilderment "Stephanie..." the next moment i felt as her lips pressed against mine for a long period of time "Please...promise me..." she whispered into my ear while kissing my neck "Don't...ever...do...that...again" She continued. I hugged her tightly "I promise" Suddenly darkness enveloped the room, i guess it was time when the contestants would get some rest before the next match tommorow. That night everything seemed to disappear...the arena...Shirato and Khione...my arm and leg....all of it, it just melted away in heat and warmth. The only thing that mattered now was me and Stephanie. Category:Luke 12346 Category:Icy Dictator Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapter Page